


Help me, hyung..

by orphan_account



Series: Jaeyong!smut [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Taeyong helps Jaehyun with his hard crotch."Jaehyun-ah, hyung is coming in okay." Taeyong says after knocking loudly and waited for a few seconds but Jaehyun didn't say anything in respond.Taeyong turn the knob, luckily the door is not locked allowing Taeyong to walk in to see Jaehyun crouching limply on his small bed. His face is facing the bed with his knees and hands hidden below his muscular body and his butt up in the air. Jaehyun is whimpering slowly.





	Help me, hyung..

**Author's Note:**

> It's full on smut.

Taeyong starts to get worried when the younger one, Jeahyun hasn't come out of his room since morning. Jaehyun and him has been housemates for almost 2 years because the budgets are affordable for the two of them who are college students. It was all coincidence when it happened.

They didn't know each other until had to live together and see each other everyday except when one of them is busy with assignments. But Jaehyun hasn't leave his room today when he said he has no big assignment to do just last night.

So why is he still in his room? He had skipped breakfast, letting the older one eating alone earlier, and it's already almost 3 in the evening. Is Jaehyun too stressed? Over what? Works?

He has never been like this. He has always take everything easily and has always been calm. Jaehyun is not Taeyong to stress over such thing like college. That's pretty odd and unusual.

The older one made up his mind to knock on the boy's door.

"Jaehyun-ah~" he calls softly before knocking. Instead of getting an answer to his call, he hears someone whimpering and making weird sounds that makes the older one worried to shit.

"Jaehyun-ah, hyung is coming in okay." Taeyong says after knocking loudly and waited for a few seconds but Jaehyun didn't say anything in respond.

Taeyong turn the knob, luckily the door is not locked allowing Taeyong to walk in to see Jaehyun crouching limply on his small bed. His face is facing the bed with his knees and hands hidden below his muscular body and his butt up in the air. Jaehyun is whimpering slowly.

"Hy-hyung," Jaehyun calls.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong rush to the brunette boy and wrap his arm above the bigger guy's body. To his surprise, Jaehyun flinched away from Taeyong's touch. "What's wrong?" Taeyong felt a huge lump in his throat, feeling so sad and sick of the boy in front of him.

"H-hurts. It hurts." Jaehyun starts to sob slowly. But Taeyong still don't know where does it hurts so he was afraid to touch the other boy.

"H-here. It-it hur-ts so b-bad!" Jaehyun starts to cry, shifting his body to face the older guy and Taeyong look over at where his hands are at. Taeyong's eyes widened.

"Hyung," Jaehyun whimpers towards the smaller guy, "help me hyung." he finally looks up at Taeyong, showing his red eyes and red face.

Taeyong just stare at the big but fragile boy, not doing anything and look in disbelief from Jaehyun's head to his toes curled. It's not the right time but he can't help but think that this view is so hot and beautiful at the same time. And the room suddenly feels so hot to Taeyong.

"Hyung, please. I don't know what to do!" Jaehyun cries in pain.

Taeyong shakes his head and blink quickly, "Ye-yea. D-don't worry. Hyung will help y-ou." he manages to say slowly. "Follow as I say, okay?" Taeyong says softly into the younger boy's ear and he nod eagerly. "Come, I need you to get up first." Taeyong leads him and Jaehyun carefully follows the order.

Jaehyun's hands are still holding his crotch so Taeyong removes it, "T-trust me, okay?" he says clearly and Jaehyun nods quickly, "I trust you hyung. Just help me with this quick."

Taeyong gulped and allow his sweaty hands to pull down Jaehyun's pants and boxer. "You can sit now." Taeyong blush at the view in front of his eyes as he is still on his knees.

Jaehyun is an innocent boy. He don't know much about things like this. He feels that such thing is weird so he didn't even care to know. He avoids anything that has anything to do with this.

Jaehyun holds his crotch again, but Taeyong pulled away as he sit behind Jaehyun, parting his legs to let Jaehyun sit comfortably, leaning his body on Taeyong.

Taeyong hesitant when his hands near the other boy's crotch but Jaehyun was desparate, "Hyung, quick." he pleads. "Y-yea, hyung's sorry." Taeyong whispers in his ears.

He take a deep breath and take the other boy's hard and warm crotch in his hand and start to caress slowly, one hand around his waist. Jaehyun was shocked when he felt those little fingers around him but the also felt pleasure.

Why does it feel different when he did that to himself? Why didn't it worked? He felt embarrassed with himself.

Taeyong's hot breath hits his ear and he moans softly, "Hyung," he hums and relaxed a bit. Tears are still running down his cheeks from embarrassment but he didn't have time to worry about that.

"D-does it feel better, Jaehyun-ah?" Taeyong asks softly in his ears and Jaehyun only nods eagerly and a hot moan escaped his mouth instead of a yes making Taeyong caress faster and held Jaehyun's crotch tighter.

"Hyung," Jaehyun's hand grabbed the older's knee and squeezed while bucking his hips back to grind on Taeyong. That simple but affective move made Taeyong moan softly in Jaehyun's ear.

"J-Jaehyun-ah~, do-don't do that." Taeyong groans, but Jaehyun didn't stop. He keeps on grinding while his free hand wrap around Taeyong's little fingers at his crotch.

Taeyong hissed, feeling his crotch hardened bit by bit in the hot situation. Taeyong felt dizzy everytime his front hits Jaehyun's ass slowly but teasingly. He allow himself to grind on Jaehyun while his hand work with Jaehyun's.

Fuck.

This is not suppoesed to happen.

"Jaehyun-ah~" he drools at the younger's neck when he had rest his head on Taeyong. He felt so dizzy and so high, he couldn't help himself any longer.

Taeyong pulled away from Jaehyun and got up from the little bed. Holding with the pain he feels.

"Hy-hyung, why did you stop? I need more." Jaehyun whines and holds his hands but Taeyong resist.

"You should know how to do now. Do it yourself." Taeyong says softly.

"No. It didn't work. I want your touch, hyung." Jaehyun pulls him hard and make him sit again. "Hyung, touch me hyung~please hyung. I want your touch!" Jaehyun whines more.

"It's so hot in here." Jaehyun pulls his shirt above his head and help Taeyong with his clothes.

"J-Jaehyun! What are you doing?!" Taeyong covers his thin body. "You're in pain too? I'm s-sorry, I-I'll help you hyung." Jaehyun says when he sees the older's crotch but before he could touch Taeyong, Taeyong had pulled Jaehyun to lay on his stomach.

Taeyong's lust wins.

"I'll help myself, okay? Tell me when you stop liking it." Taeyong leans down to whisper and Jaehyun nods hesitantly.

Jaehyun's hips got lifted up and he felt Taeyong's hard crotch in between his butt cheeks. "You know what am I doing aren't you?" Taeyong asks while caressing Jaehyun's back slowly, feeling his soft skin on his fingertips and Jaehyun shake his head. "You know sex? What a girl and a boy feels sexually attracted to each other do?" Jaehyun nods. "I'm doing it to you. But it's a bit different because we are both boys, okay?" Taeyong explains.

Jaehyun's cheeks turns pink at the statement. "I'm helping you and also myself with this, okay? But tell me when you're done." Taeyong warp his hand around Jaehyun's dripping crotch and let go right after to hold Jaehyun's hips.

Taeyong lowers his face at the other boy's ass and bury his face to lick the entrace hotly and teasingly. Jaehyun's body stiffened at the sudden wetness. Taeyong thought that the least he could do for himself is to make this last a little longer and not hurt the other boy too. They both deserves to feel good.

Taeyong allow his wet tongue to taste Jaehyun deliciously and he suddenly love whatever he is doing right now. He hums and keeps on humming when Jaehyun slowly melts in his touch.

"Hyung~"

Taeyong then dip his tongue inside of Jaehyun and circle around there.

"Hyung!~"

Jaehyun felt nice, he push his hips, making Taeyong's tongue goes deeper as he moans.

"Hyung, it hurts again." Jaehyun says a little too softly but luckily Taeyong heard him.

The older boy didn't say anything but moved his face away after leaving a trail of wet kisses on the younger's butt cheeks. "Hold it for awhile, okay? I'll take the pain away in a few more minutes. Mine is aching too."

Taeyong kneel properly behind Jaehyun and place his fingers near Jaehyun's lips, "Can you suck them for me, Jaehyun-ie?" he asks and Jaehyun squirms and nods. He open his mouth and Taeyong slid in three of his fingers in and only he knows how heated he felt with Jaehyun's lips around his fucking fingers, sucking. Imagine those pink beautiful lips on his crotch. The thought only made Taeyong harder. Jaehyun hold Taeyong's hand when they almost fall, licking sexily every part of those fingers.

"Enough," Taeyong says and Jaehyun stops immediately. He caress Jaehyun's ass slowly making the boy shiver.

"It'll hurt only for a while. It's for the best feeling, okay?" Taeyong says carefully and then slid one finger in Jaehyun's entrance. Jaehyun is so tight and so warm around Taeyong's finger as he makes this weird sound again. Taeyong start to finger him properly, moving in and out hotly. Jaehyun's sweaty body looks so hot and the older boy thought that he is so lucky too see this beautiful man like this.

Soft and obedient towards him.

Taeyong ignores the pain at his crotch and slid another finger after the younger one is a bit relaxed and add another after that.

His fingers were moving moderately but Jaehyun wants more. Jaehyun keeps on moving foward and backward to make Taeyong's finger slide faster.

"Hyung," he moans loudly, desperate.

"Jaehyun, slow down or you won't get the to best part and leave me hanging." Taeyong says sternly.

Those words made the innocent boy stop and let Taeyong do what he knows. When Taeyong pull his fingers out, Jaehyun whines, feeling empty at where he already felt comfortable at.

"Jaehyun-ah~" Taeyong calls softly.

"Yes, Taeyong hyung~" Jaehyun moans out the older's name when Taeyong slid in his crotch in Jaehyun, replacing those three fingers.

"Ah, Hyung~" he moans when his ass meets Taeyong's thighs.

"Ah~"

"Hyung~"

"Aaah~h"

"Hyung~"

Jaehyun keeps on moaning and that only made Taeyong move faster and faster. He felt desperate for the younger boy too. Taeyong slide out and turn the other boy around to face him.

Jaehyun's face is red and his lips are parted slightly. Taeyong then went for his lips. He kissed the boy softly. He runs his tongue sweetly in Jaehyun's mouth, tasting every bits of it. Taeyong pulled away to see Jaehyun's eyes open, face redder than before. Taeyong only smiles softly, then lift Jaehyun's legs to rest on his shoulders only to slide his crotch back in.

"Ah~" Jaehyun hissed, both hands clenching the bed sheet tightly and Taeyong thinks that that is the prettiest face he has ever seen.

Taeyong holds Jaehyun's dripping crotch which is already smeared with white milky liquid and start to wank eagerly. Taeyong's hand is covered with warm string of Jaehyun's cum. But he didn't mind, especially after Jaehyun making that sexy face.

"Jaehyun-ah, open your eyes." Taeyong says hotly. 

When the younger did, Taeyong let go of his crotch and clean his hand with his own tongue, tasting Jaehyun.

"Hyung," Jaehyun says softly.

"You taste good, you know?" Taeyong smirks and Jaehyun blush again.

Taeyong is allow his lust to control his action when he thrust deep and hard into Jaehyun out of sudden and moan loudly with Jaehyun in sync.

The sudden hot and sexy sensation felt too good for Taeyong himself.

"Hy-hyung~" Jaehyun throws his head deeper into the soft pillow.

Everytime Taeyong moves, Jaehyun would moan and moan and moan.

Taeyong could feel himself close to the end so he thrust is quickly and hardly into Jaehyun making the boy scream loudly. A real scream and not a moan.

Taeyong release inside of Jaehyun and just a few seconds after, Jaehyun release his making it spread on both of their stomach.

Taeyong pulls out once again and fall restlessly on Jaehyun with the younger's cum in between them.

"Hyung," Jaehyun calls softly.

Taeyong felt tired. Very tired. But he lift his head up and place his lips on the brunette boy and kissed him passionately.

"Is it better?" Taeyong asks and Jaehyun nods with his cheeks pink.

"H-how about you, hyung? Are you feeling better?" Jaehyun shyly asks.

"Thanks to you, I am. I felt amazing after so long." Taeyong smiles and kiss the boy again.

The two of them went to shower together but still awkwardly. They wash each other silently but when Jaehyun was scrubbing Taeyong's back, Taeyong asks, "Why were you hard?"

"Uh..I-I was..uhm..I saw you earlier, after bath. And I-I start to uh..you know." Jaehyun stops.

Taeyong found himself smiling like an idiot, "I do I think but can you say it for me, Jaehyun-ie?"

Jaehyun hums, "Your body looks beautiful my mind starts to wonder around. I was too shy but then you came in my room and..uhm..yeah."

Taeyong turn around and smile, "We'll figure out what will happen next together, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it's full on smut.


End file.
